


Flowers on a Wall

by lunar47



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, non-explicit reference to violence, oblique reference to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia thinks of home in the aftermath of her wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers on a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1x04. Written when it aired but only got around to being posted now.

Lucrezia lay face down on the bed, her head turned to the side, eyes fixed on the patterned wall. She followed the curve of a small floret and let her tears sink into the rich material beneath her bruised and naked body. Her new husband had finally left for the night and she was blessedly alone. 

Closing her eyes she imagined herself at home in the little courtyard. The vibrant grass tickled her bare arms and the sun warmed her face. Looking up she saw Cesare, her beloved brother and protector, by a budding tree. He picked a small purple flower and walked towards her. Kneeling down he proffered the small gift and smiled.

Lucrezia opened her eyes but all that was there before her was the wall.


End file.
